Kayla's Angel
by Harpiebird
Summary: When a student of hers gets into serious trouble, the Huntress is on the hunt to find her student’s rapist. And when her student has nobody else, what will Helena do? [NightwingHuntress kinda.]


**Kayla's Angel**

**Couple: **Nightwing/Huntress (somewhat anyway)

**Summary:** When a student of hers gets into serious trouble, the Huntress is on the hunt to find her student's rapist. And when her student has nobody else, what will Helena do?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone except Kayla Helouan and her family.

**Notes:** Helena teaches sixth grade. Italics are thoughts!

**A/N:** I'm not sure how to do all the Police & Doctors wordings, or the procedure they would do in the case of rape, so my story may be off a bit. Also I don't know anything about adoption, so if what I write can't happen, sorry.

**--**

"Ms. Bertinelli?" The voice was quiet and was quivering. Helena turned away from the chalk board to see who called to her. Surprise filled Helena's face as she saw a student who hadn't been in school today.

"Kayla? What are doing here? School's over for the day." Helena put the chalk down and walked towards the girl.

"I-I- I have t-to tell you something…" answered Kayla Helouan, voice cracking. Helena's face softened as she moved closer to her student, and as she watched Kayla she could tell something had happened.

Kayla was never a confident or adventurous; she was more reserved and studious then her classmates. She was hardly absent and always did her work with her best effort. She was kind and had self-control Helena never had. She was pretty, although she was a bit shorter then her classmates. Although professionally you weren't supposed too, Helena had a favorite student. And that one student was Kayla. But never in the whole time Helena known Kayla did she ever hear Kayla's voice sound so broken or seen her so shaken up.

Worry flooded Helena's mind, and with her face full of concern for her student, she asked, "What is it?"

"My…my- I… I-" Kayla's words were lost; she was too scared that she couldn't speak. Sinking to the floor on her knees, Kayla buried her face with her hands and cried. Helena's heart broke; she was definitely worried about Kayla now.

Helena quickly kneeled beside Kayla and brought her into her embrace, trying to bring comfort to the child. She continued to hold her until Kayla finally started to stop. "Its okay, Kayla, really… you can tell me. What's happened?"

"My dad… he… he-- he... " Kayla shivered and took a deep breathe. "He… raped me."

Anger and disbelief filled her mind, her face hardened. _How could he? How dare he!_

"And… my mom… she's… she's hurt. She's hurt really bad…" Kayla broke down into more tears.

"Oh god," Helena whispered. She tightened her embrace on Kayla as a few of her own tears fell, "Kayla… dear god."

Pulling back a bit Helena asked, "Kayla? Where's your mom? I need to help her."

Still crying, Kayla tried to speak, her voice shaky. "She's, she's at home. She said she needed to rest. He beat her, and beat her. She tried to help me…" Kayla sobbed.

"Come on, I need to get her help." Picking up her student in her arms, Helena quickly ran over to where her phone was. She gently set Kayla on her desk. Helena then went to her purse and took out her cell phone. Dialing the only phone number on her cell that would actually help her, Helena prayed to the gods that he would help her. Her mind was racing with emotions as she glanced over at Kayla who was still crying, but not as much as she had before. Her cries were quiet but were uncontrolled.

A few seconds passed before he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"It's me." She couldn't say his alias in front of Kayla, even though she doubted she would have heard her. "I need your help. One of my student's father badly hurt her mother, and raped her." She could barely get the word rape out of her mouth without choking. "I can't leave Kayla alone, and I don't know how to get to her mother by myself without taking her… and… oh god."

She couldn't take it any longer. Her anger, her sorrow, her shock, her disbelief of what was happening was too much for her at the moment. She choked down a cry. She couldn't let him see her cry… she just couldn't. She's been worse off before. _Why can't I take this?_

"I'm going, where's her mother?" She could hear the concern enriched in his voice, Helena was so grateful that he would help her.

"The mom's at her house… she lives… God I have no clue! Damn it!" Cursing, Helena took the phone away from her head and pointed it to Kayla. "Kayla, what's your address?"

"675 Melpomene Street, near the Dunbar's Drive-in," stated Kayla who had somewhat controlled her crying.

Taking the phone back to her ear, Helena asked "Did you ear that?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way. Will I meet you at the hospital?"

"Uh, yeah... I'll meet you at Gotham General Hospital."

"I'll call the police too and tell them to meet you there."

"Thanks."

Twenty minutes later, Helena found herself at the hospital. She could barely remember how she got Kayla into her car and drove to the hospital. All she remembered was arriving.

A couple police officers were there already Helena saw, as she carried Kayla inside. Helena brought Kayla closer to them.

"Ms. Helena Bertinelli?" asked one of the Police officers, Helena nodded. "The doctors will take her now that she's here."

"Alright," Helena said, setting Kayla on a waiting room seat. She watched as the police officer called over a female doctor. The doctor came over and gently took Kayla and lead her away, Helena heard her use smoothing words to try and comfort her. Turning back to the officer, she asked, "Is her mother here yet?"

"I'm sorry," the Police officer started, "but she lost too much blood and had apparently died before Nightwing got to her. We have officers over there investigating the house."

Helena nodded; she tried to hold in her tears, to be strong for Kayla, but she couldn't. Collapsing in the chair Kayla had occupied, Helena buried her face in her hands and began to cry softly.

Kayla had no one anymore… she didn't have any family members. Her family tree they had created only weeks before in class only consisted of Kayla, her parents, and her deceased grandparents. Mrs. Helouan was a kind and helpful person; she never even let on to the horrors at her home. She always helped out with baking for things at school, and was always spoke of Kayla just like any other proud parent would.

"I'll speak with her, Officer Jenison." Helena looked up at the new familiar voice. Nightwing… the one man that got behind her mask and made her want him so bad that she couldn't breathe sometimes. It was unbelievable that she let herself fall for him, but she couldn't help it. But she couldn't think of that. Her student was in trouble, serious trouble, and she needed her mind to make sure Kayla's father paid dearly. If not with his life, then his face and body parts.

**-Later that Night-**

The Huntress couldn't believe it, this man was beating her! No one had ever truly beaten her before. The Joker had fuckin' shot her several times and she still lived! But for some reason she was falling for a simple man that was a rapist.

Her thoughts drifted to curse words as her mind's control of her body left her as fell to the floor. She couldn't see what was happening but she knew whatever he would do was going to be even worse then what the bastard did to her student. To the child who had so much potential to being the next president or an important person in history, to the child that she dearly cared about with her heart.

It was then that he heard the man being knocked to the floor. Groaning from her throbbing head, Huntress looked up. Light seemed to surround his body as Nightwing fought the guy. She thanked the gods that he had arrived as he did.

Getting up she shook off the pains she felt. She then joined Nightwing and started throwing punches and kicks to Mal Helouan. Before she knew it, he was unconscious and bloody. Nightwing had to stop her from continuing her assault against him.

"_Huntress!_" Nightwing called, holding her hands, which caused Helena to calm down enough to stop fighting him to get to the man. Taking a deep breath, Helena slopped against Nightwing and let a few tears fell. Nightwing quickly called the police and told him where Mr. Helouan was, before he picked up Huntress and took her back to her place.

There he tried to comfort her as best as he could; promising he would help her with anything she needed. At that, Helena calmed down considerably, but said nothing but thank you to him. He promised, before Helena fell asleep, that he would go with her tomorrow to visit Kayla.

**-Next Morning-**

"Oh Ms. Bertinelli!" cried Kayla Helouan as Helena and a man entered her room at the hospital. In her hands, were a big teddy bear, while in the man's were a large banquet of flowers of all kinds.

"Here you go sweet heart." Helena said, handing her the teddy bear, while Dick Grayson placed the flowers in a vase that was on the nightstand next to Kayla's bed. Helena studied Kayla. Helena could see the tear stains that her student had that streaked her young face, which made Kayla's face a little puffy.

While Kayla hugged the teddy bear, she said smiling a bit. "Thank you Ms. Bertinelli, and thank you too, sir."

"My name's Richard Grayson, I'm a good friend of your teacher's." Helena looked up at him with surprise. He had never revealed his secret identity to her before. _Wait Grayson? I know that name… _Helena's eyebrows rose. _That's Bruce Wayne's adopted son! If he's Nightwing then… Batman is -_

"Thank you so much for the flowers Mr. Grayson!"

All three talked about anything but what happened yesterday. Although Kayla mentioned that she wanted to thank the Huntress and Nightwing because they had gotten her father and put him in jail. An officer had come in around nine in the morning to tell her about what happened with her father and mother. A few hours later, Helena and Richard left, with a promise of coming again tomorrow.

On the way out of the building, Helena glanced at Richard. "So, I guess that means Bruce Wayne is… you-know-who." She didn't want anyone to over hear, so she didn't say Batman.

Richard appreciated it and smiled at her, "Yeah."

"While I was in there, uh, I was thinking that you might be able to do something for me," Helena said hesitantly.

Richard looked at her with surprise, "What did you need me to do?"

"I was wondering, that maybe – if you could," Helena took a deep breath before continuing. "If you would be able to get me adoption papers for Kayla…"

"You mean, you want to adopt her?" Richard asked surprised, he didn't expect that.

"Yeah… she doesn't have any family left – and I really don't want her to go to some orphanage." Helena said, looking up at Richard with love shining in her eyes. "I really care about her, Richard… and I don't want her to suffer anymore."

"I'll help." Richard said, before he pulled Helena into a hug. Helena sighed heavily as she leaned into him and hugged back.

**-A CoupleDays Later-**

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to be adopted by me?" Helena asked, smiling softly. Behind her, Richard smiled. Kayla's face changed to being uncertain to being unbelievable happy. Kayla could barely contain her excitement.

"Really? You would really adopt me?"

Helena laughed and nodded, "Of course I would, Kayla."

"Oh! I would love to!" Cried Kayla jumping into Helena's arms causing Helena to laugh happily and with relief, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Hugging her with all her might, Helena felt a few tears well up in her eyes. Closing her eyes, Helena held onto Kayla. She never thought this would happen to her. Between her few boyfriends and her job as the Huntress, Helena felt as though she would never get married and start a family. Of course she wasn't getting married – _yet_ – but she _was _getting a child. And at the moment, she couldn't be any happier.

**THE END.**

**A/N: **I know it's a little – or a lot – fast-paced and short, butI hope you enjoyed it anyway. And I hope you didn't mind Helena being a bit OOC – but this is fanfiction and not all people are as skilled as some to be able to keep them in character.


End file.
